The present invention relates to apparatus for inhibiting vehicles from passing a part of a road being subject to a temporarily reduced speed limit at high speed.
It is a well known problem to achieve a reduction in speed for vehicles passing road works or similar temporary obstructions. When working on or adjacent to a road in use, a reduced speed limit is normally used as a means to reduce the risk of accidents of persons on or adjacent to the road. Said reduction in speed is achieved partly by use of road signs, which indicate road works ahead, partly by use of road signs indicating a reduced speed limit. The effect achieved by the use of said warning and maximum speed stipulating signs is never the desired, particularly for road sections which invite a high average speed. A large number of accidents occur each year, causing major damage and injury to persons. In connection with the previously discussed road signs, there have also been attempts made to have a continous police control, with or without speedregistering devices, and this has resulted in an improved result. However, such a control is extremely expensive and means that the personell resources of the police force are tied to certain restricted parts of roads, which is not desirable.